Kittypet
A kittypet is the Clan cat word for a cat kept as a pet by Twolegs. Kittypets are known to be fed everyday and pampered by Twolegs. They are usually plump and well-fed, with dry, tasteless pellets that look like rabbit droppings. They make dirt in a box of rocks. They are soft-muscled, and wear collars. At a certain age, they're taken to what is known as the cutter. After this visit, they usually become lazy and have no desire to do much. In the Clans' vocabulary, the term "kittypet" can be used as an insult as in, "You hunt like a kittypet!" meaning that they cannot hunt or hunt poorly. Other Information *Know very little about the arts of fighting and hunting (With notable exceptions). *Several ties to ThunderClan exist, including Fireheart and Cloudtail, and the two Riverclan ties with Hawkfrost and Mothwing. *When SkyClan was scattered, several cats went on to become kittypets and bore kittypet offspring. *Scourge was actually a kittypet named Tiny, but he left his mother, Quince, and siblings, Socks and Ruby. He left due to his small size. Clan Opinions Clan cats consider kittypets to be living in disgrace, taking food from Twolegs and living in a false comfort beyond the reach of StarClan. Kittypets are commonly considered "soft," or "stupid," among other things. This leads many cats to not trust cats of kittypet descent such as Cloudtail, Firestar, Millie, Daisy, and their kin. Canon Kittypets in the Original Series Rusty: (Firestar) Joined ThunderClan during Into the Wild. Smudge: A friend of Rusty's, who lives on the edge of the Forest. Calls clan cats "ruffians", and like Rusty's sister, has no desire to leave his soft, comfortable life. Princess: Related by blood to Rusty (Firestar), but with no desire to leave her comfortable life. She is the mother of Cloudtail. Cloudtail: Joined ThunderClan during Fire and Ice as a young kit. He came back to the kittypet life for a while in Rising Storm, but he stayed in ThunderClan. Hattie: Seen once in The Darkest Hour and in Firestar's Quest. Henry: Old tabby that lives near Smudge and Rusty. He told Smudge stories of the forest and of the Warriors, which described as "huge wild cats that eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones." These stories lead Smudge to warn Rusty of entering the forest. Canon Kittypets in the New Prophecy Series Purdy: An elderly kittypet who lives near the sun-drown-place. He helped Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Squirrelpaw find their way through a Twolegplace during Midnight. Cody: A young kittypet who lives in Twolegplace. She befriended Leafpool during and looked after Birchkit when Ferncloud was weighed down by grief after losing Larchkit and Hollykit during Dawn. She stayed with ThunderClan until they had to leave for their new home. Daisy: A queen from Horseplace who ran away with her young kits in Twilight. A ThunderClan patrol found her and her kits, and brought them to camp. Smoky: A kittypet from Horseplace. Floss: A kittypet from Horseplace. Jacques and Susan: A pair of extremely aggressive siblings who attacked ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. The Clans from where the injured cats belonged to took their revenge by ambushing them and warning them not to hurt any more Clan cats, or they would regret it. They nearly killed Talonpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, but he died after dragging himself back to camp. They also brutally injured Cedarheart, forcing him to retire early as an elder. Canon Kittypets in the Super Edition Series Cherry: An unknowing descendant of SkyClan, joined the new SkyClan during Firestar's Quest. Cherry is Boris' sister. Boris: An unknowing descendant of SkyClan, joined the new SkyClan during Firestar's Quest. Boris is Cherry's brother. Echo: A unknowing descendant of Skyclan, who had dreams about her ancestors but did not yet know about the Clan. Becomes SkyClan's Medicine Cat during Firestar's Quest. Hutch: An unknowing descendant of Skyclan, who joined Skyclan but went back to the kittypet life. Oscar: An unknowing descendant of Skyclan, who chooses not to live in Skyclan because he believes Clan ideas are stupid. Bella: A she-cat who chooses not to live in Skyclan. Rose and Lily: Two Siamese cats who choose not to live in Skyclan. Hattie: Firestar's old Twoleg's new cat, shows Firestar around his old home. Jake : A ginger tom who lives near ThunderClan's old border. He's seen in Bluestar's Prophecy, first talking to Bluepaw, then Pinestar. Canon Kittypets in the Power of Three Series Millie: Graystripe's new mate, who helped him make the journey to the lake. Becomes a warrior of ThunderClan. Berrynose: Daisy's son, born at the Horseplace, but left with his mother and siblings, fleeing the Twolegs. Berrynose is Hazeltail and Mousewhisker's brother. Hazeltail: Daisy's daughter, born at the Horseplace, but left with her mother and siblings, fleeing the Twolegs. Hazeltail is Berrynose and Mousewhisker's sister. Mousewhisker: Daisy's son, born at the Horseplace, but left with his mother and siblings, fleeing the Twolegs. Mousewhisker is Hazeltail and Berrynose's brother. Jingo: A former kittypet who now resides in the old Twoleg nest with the other cats that used to be led by Sol. She is now a loner. Hussar: A former kittypet who now resides in the old Twoleg nest with the other cats that used to be led by Sol. He is now a loner. Category:Clanless Cats